


Desire.

by Venus_Blue13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Erotica, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Blue13/pseuds/Venus_Blue13
Summary: Title: Desire.Author: Venus_Blue13.Fandom: Harry Potter.Pairing: Hermione Granger x Severus Snape.Genre: Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Erotica.Rating: M+ Mature audiences only.Disclaimer: I claim nothing! JK Rowling owns everything in the world of Harry Potter. I'm just a huge fan. And my newest obsession is Snamione. I make no profit from this fan fiction.A/U: Hermione is having trouble sleeping, and it's because she has feelings in which she can't express. Feelings for a certain teacher of hers. This is set in the 7th year of Hogwarts.. before the war.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue.

Prologue.

Hermione Granger sighed as she walked into the room where the mirror of Erised had been placed. She glanced around to be sure she hadn't been followed before closing the door. For the past few weeks Hermione hadn't been getting good sleep, and it was starting to show in her work.

Ron and Harry were even starting to take notice. But they couldn't know the truth, nobody could. 

Hermione stepped towards the mirror of Erised and pulled the large dusty blanket from the large structure. Dumbledore had it covered up after Harry's encounter with Professor Quirrel/Voldemort. He said that the mirror was dangerous, and that nobody should touch it. So why was Hermione here? Why was she breaking the rules? This was out of character for her, anyone could see that she was slowly losing her mind. But why?

She took a step in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. At first all she could see was herself, a beautiful young woman in her late teens. She wasn't very tall, and definitely not all that bulky. In fact she was a petite young lady. Her wild honey brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore her pajamas. It was late. Yet here she is, breaking so many school rules. 

Hermione stared at her kind face. A heart shaped face, button nose and almond shaped eyes. Her irises were a cinnamon brown, somewhere between brown and red. She licked her lips and took a step forward, keeping her eyes fixated on the mirror. That's when her reflection slowly changed. Behind her stood the object of her affection. The person haunting her dreams.

Why she was attracted to him she couldn't understand. He was older than her by at least twenty years. He approached her in the reflection and placed a pale hand on her clothed shoulder. Hermione placed her hand where his hand sat, and she stared into his onyx colored eyes. His hair was shoulder length, black and his skin was just as pale if not, paler than her own. He wore all black and he was taller than her for sure, towering over her.

"Professor Snape…" Hermione whispered, staring at his figure in the mirror. "Why do you haunt me so?" "You should already know the answer to that, Miss Granger" Snape's dull droning voice spoke in her head. 

And indeed so. Hermione knew the answer. She just didn't want to admit it out loud. Her heart knew what it wanted, yet her mind knew it was forbidden. Such thoughts were looked down on. And Severus Snape would never see her in the same light as she did him. He was handsome, intelligent, full of dominance. Everything she wanted in a man. None of the boys in her age group interested her as much as her potions professor. 

She reached out and placed her fingertips to the reflective glass. "I cannot have what I desire, it could never happen.." she whispered to herself. 

"Miss Granger? What are you doing out of bed so late?" Professor Snape asked as he stepped into the room. She whirled around, her face, a mask of shock and horror. Could he see what she saw in the mirror?! She prayed that the image would go away! 

"I um, couldn't sleep, Professor.." she uttered, sounding breathless. "I apologise. I'll just head to bed.." she stated before walking passed him. Professor Snape caught her arm quickly and turned her to face him. His expression was stoic and unreadable. "You do realize that I will have to take fifteen points from Gryffindor, correct?" 

Hermione was shaken by this interaction. She stared at him and her eyes were filled with obvious fear. "I understand Professor.." she stated after swallowing a lump in her throat. "Good.." Professor Snape uttered before releasing her arm. "Have a good night, Miss Granger" he stated, watching her leave the room. 

Hermione quickly made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Once there, she pressed her back against the door and held her head in her hands. This was too much. She dropped her arms, but held onto her right arm where Professor Snape had grabbed her. There was an electrical current vibrating from that very spot. Was it love? Was it lust? Hermione would never know.

Meanwhile Professor Snape approached the mirror of Erised and let out a deep sigh. The man grabbed the dusty blanket from the floor before staring at his reflection. "Oh Miss Granger, you can never know how I feel.." he uttered in a saddened tone before throwing the blanket over the mirror, concealing its secrets once more. But before the blanket had covered the mirror, there was an image of him standing there, holding Hermione in his arms, kissing her deeply. It was obvious that their feelings were mutual. Too bad they could never explore them..

Or could they?...


	2. One.

"Mione, are you alright?" Ginny Weasley asked as she was dressing in her school clothes the next day. "You haven't been doing well with your classes the past few weeks, and Luna and I have been worried about you. Harry's worried about you too, and I'm sure Ron is as well." Ginny pulled on her school robes and pulled her long ginger hair from them before tying it back in a ponytail as she awaited her best friend's response.

Hermione glanced up at the ginger haired girl. She was sitting at the edge of her bed, holding onto the banister as she had been deep in thought. "What? No. I'm fine, just haven't been sleeping well is all." That was a lie. Her dreams kept her awake more often than not. Hermione stood up and smiled as she walked to Ginny. "I promise, I'm fine. Now, why don't we meet the boys in the great hall?" she suggested as she grabbed her Gryffindor robes.

Hermione pulled her robes on and fixed them before heading out of the girls dormitory. She quickly headed out of the Gryffindor common room, and to the great hall. She needed to forget about last night. She didn't need anyone knowing that she was in the forbidden room where the mirror of Erised stayed. 

"Good morning Hermione" Luna Lovegood stated as she caught up with the wild haired lioness. "I heard you haven't been sleeping well, so I made you this" she continued, producing a bracelet of sorts. "It's a sweet dreams bracelet. I charmed it to help you sleep. I hope it helps" she admitted. Hermione took the bracelet and looked it over before smiling at the blonde girl.

"Thank you Luna. It's beautiful" Hermione stated, smiling. "Do you mind putting it on for me?" She held out her wrist and handed the bracelet back to Luna. The blonde girl smiled and nodded. She took the bracelet and clasped it around Hermione's slim pale wrist. "I hope it helps you sleep." "I'm sure it will, thank you" Hermione stated before hugging her Ravenclaw friend. 

Both girls headed to the great hall together. But they eventually parted, heading to their respective tables. Hermione glanced over at Snape as he was listening to Professor Mcgonagall speaking, as well as other teachers joining in. He slowly turned his head after getting the feeling of being watched. Snape's onyx eyes met hers and they shared a long, awkward stare before Hermione was grabbed by one of her housemates.

Harry Potter grabbed Hermione's arm to get her attention. She looked into his green eyes, hers full of confusion. "Are you alright Mione?" Harry asked while leading her to their table. "Huh- yes. I'm fine. Just tired is all" she stated, giving him a small smile. She took a seat beside Ginny and grabbed her plate, adding a scone and fresh fruit to it before eating. 

"Mione? What was that about?" Ginny asked in a whisper. "What do you mean?" the fair lioness asked, glancing at her ginger haired friend for a moment. "That look? You and Professor Snape shared a look" Ginny stated low so only Hermione would hear. "Is everything alright?" "Oh, right. Professor Snape caught me out of bed late last night and I cost us fifteen points. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't sleep" Hermione admitted blushing. 

"You cost us fifteen points?!" Ron hissed glaring at her. "How could you? I was really hoping to win the house cup this year." "Calm down Ron. I'm sure Hermione didn't mean it" Harry stated. "She hasn't been sleeping well. I don't blame her for wanting fresh air." Ron shut his mouth but decided to keep glaring at Hermione. How dare she cost Gryffindor fifteen points. 

"I'm going to the library soon. Don't wait up for me" Hermione stated before finishing off the last bit of her fruit. "I'll see you later Ginny." Ginny nodded as she hugged Hermione, then she turned to Ron. "You have absolutely no right in glaring at her like that Ron" she hissed at her brother. "You broke up with her, that's when all this mess started." "Yeah well, good riddance" Ron muttered under his breath as he went back to eating. 

Hermione sat down at a table in the library. This was harder than she'd thought it'd be. Hiding the fact that she had feelings for her teacher. Perhaps she felt this way because it was human nature to want what you can't have. Or it could be the fact that Hermione watched muggle shows like Pretty Little Liars, and she fantasized about the only teacher she could find attractive? Maybe if she wrote these thoughts down, it would help her lift these forbidden feelings from her mind? And then perhaps she'd get some good rest.

Hermione pulled her journal from her bag and grabbed a quill and inkwell. She opened to a clean page and quickly started writing everything down on said page.

I'm not sure what's going on with me. I've had these feelings for him for too long now, and I'm not sure where they are even coming from. Perhaps it's the fact that Ron broke my heart? Or that I just can't handle my own bloody emotions? Either way, this is an unhealthy obsession.. 

Hermione scratched out the word obsession. It didn't seem like an obsession, did it? If it was, then it was definitely unhealthy. She sighed in frustration before placing the tip of the quill in the inkwell, then she continued to write in her journal.

These feelings for Professor Snape need to go away. I cannot let this ruin my school year. I've been doing so well, but I just can't stop thinking about him. He's so handsome, intelligent, and rugged. He's nothing like the boys in my year. And definitely a step up from Ron. But what do these feelings mean? And when will I be able to get a good night's sleep again? 

With a sigh, Hermione placed the quill in the inkwell. Then she closed the journal and held it in her arms. She didn't understand these feelings. And why for her professor? Hermione slung her bag on her shoulder before heading out of the library, slamming into Ron. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Watch where you're going won't you?!" Hermione spat glaring at him. "Me?! You're the one running out of the library like a bat outta hell!" Ron accused her, angered by her accusation.

His eyes flicked to the journal held in her arm. Could she be writing down her feelings in there? "I wasn't running. I'm late to class" Hermione stated before running down the corridor. Ron watched her leave. That was odd. And what could she be hiding in that journal? One thing's for sure, Ron was going to find out what Hermione was up to, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ron find out Hermione's secret? 
> 
> Also to the Ron fans, I apologise for making him an ass. But that's just how he's going to be for the remainder of the fan fiction.


	3. Two.

Hermione walked into potions class and placed her things on her desk before taking her seat. She quickly placed her book on her desk, then jumped when she noticed Professor Snape standing in front of her. "Professor Snape, you gave me a scare.." she admitted blushing. She could smell his aftershave, and some other musky scent. But of course he would smell weird, being around all of these potions all day, you're bound to smell from that, right? Not that it was a bad smell or anything.

"Miss Granger…" Professor Snape stated dully. "We need to talk about your grades in my class." Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes met his onyx orbs. "I understand that my grades have been lacking, Professor.. and I apologise for that. I've not been sleeping well." "There are no excuses for negligence, Miss Granger" Professor Snape uttered, "I will see you later for detention. Ten o'clock sharp. Don't be late" he stated before heading to the front of the classroom.

"Damn it" Hermione whispered before opening up her journal, flipping to her schedule pages. She quickly wrote down the time and event. Detention.

She wasn't used to getting detention. 

"What was that about?" Harry asked as he took a seat beside her. "Oh nothing, I just got detention due to my failing grades" Hermione stated casually while she wrote in her journal. "Detention? Mione, what's going on with you?" Harry asked, staring at her. "I get it, okay Harry. You don't need to make a bloody show of it" she huffed before slamming her journal closed, looking at him.

"Mister Potter, it would be in your best interest to refrain from gossiping with Miss Granger, and turn your book to page 368" Professor Snape stated, glancing at the two. His eyes flicked to Hermione for a moment, then moved to Ron as he attempted to sneak in late. "It is nice of you to join us Mister Weasley. You will be serving detention with me tonight as well, ten o'clock sharp. Do your best not to be late" he uttered, annoyed. 

Ron sighed and sat at a table in the back, glaring at the back of Hermione's head before opening his book. 

"Bloody bullshit" he muttered under his breath. "Looks like Weasley and Granger are stuck in detention together. A match made in heaven eh?" Draco Malfoy laughed. Professor Snape glanced up at him. "Ten points from Slytherin, for Mister Malfoy's inconsiderate remark." "What? I didn't do anything wrong Professor!" Draco hissed. "And now you will be joining me for detention tonight as well, Mister Malfoy. Do be on time" Professor Snape added before opening a book at his desk. 

Draco sat back in his chair and folded his arms, pouting. He glanced at Hermione, then Ron. Should've known he'd get stuck in detention with these two! This was an outrage. He would make sure that Hermione and Ron both paid for this inconvenience.

The rest of class seemed to fly by. And while everyone was gathering their things, Ron walked over to Hermione and Harry. "Thanks a lot Mione" he hissed close to her ear, which got a knee jerk reaction from the lioness as she elbowed him. "It's not her fault Ron" Harry tried to reason. "You came in late. You can't keep blaming Hermione for everything." "Oh yeah? Watch me" Ron huffed. "Hello, I'm still here" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever, let me through.." she muttered pushing passed Ron. While she stepped passed him, Ron grabbed her journal and opened it up.

"Hey! That's not yours. Give it back!" Hermione whined, grabbing for the journal. Ron took a step away from her, flipping through the pages. 

"Is there a problem?" Professor Snape asked as he was now standing close by. "Yes, there is. Ronald thinks it's funny to steal my journal" Hermione huffed. "Mister Weasley, is this true?" Professor Snape asked, glancing at the ginger haired boy. Ron closed the journal and glared at the potions professor. 

"Well, give it here then" Professor Snape stated, holding out his hand. 

Hermione's heart began to race now. He couldn't see the contents. "No. Please Professor, can I take my journal?" she asked shakily. "I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. You can have this back when you show up to detention tonight. Now, off with you all" the dark haired man stated before walking to his desk, holding the journal in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Snape see what Hermione has been hiding? Will it change anything? Stay tuned.


	4. Three.

After the students had left his classroom, Snape let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes dealing with all of those whiney, cocky, rude brats became too much. Especially Malfoy and his crude mouth. Did the boy even know how to shut up? Snape decided to look over some paperwork he'd been neglecting for a few days now.

In the midst of this, his mind trailed off. Thoughts of Hermione coulded his mind. Her porcelain pale skin, huge bright doe eyes, and her pillowy pink lips. It was enough to drive a man crazy. He'd watched her grow into a beautiful woman. Of course she was at times as he put it, an insufferable know-it-all. But that's one thing that Snape adored about her. She was different..

She seemed more mature. More grown up than the rest of her peers, and this was an attractive quality to him. Not to mention how elegant she looked at the yule ball a few years ago. That peach colored dress certainly fit her. It accentuated aspects of her body that nobody saw on a normal day. It was unfortunate that Weasley had broken her heart. Perhaps this is why her grades were failing?

Still, that was no excuse for her to be lacking in her classes. A broken heart may hurt, horribly. He knew that first hand, since his heart broke when Lily Potter had died. And over the years his heart grew cold. But as of recently, Snape's heart began to ignite once more. Why was this? Because Hermione Granger had become a new focal point in his life. 

Never before had Snape realized how beautiful she truly was. He'd never stopped to look at her, really look at her, that is until a year ago. She was so brave and strong, as well as her intelligence being unmatched by any of her peers. It was impressive how quick witted she could be. Snape imagined he could have an interesting conversation with her if ever given the chance. 

He cracked a slight smile at the mere thought of her. Of course he was attracted to her outer beauty, but he was also attracted to what you don't see. Her wondrous personality. She had layers among layers to her. Like a perfectly sculpted wedding cake. He began to wonder if she would taste just as sweet? Snape quickly brushed those thoughts aside. He couldn't ever let her or anyone else know of his forbidden feelings for his student.

Instead he opted to get back to work, grabbing the quill from its inkwell. In his haste to get back to grading papers, he knocked Hermione's journal off his desk and it landed face down, open, on the ground. Snape sighed and stood up, cursing himself for ever getting so distracted. He bent and picked up the journal, not bothering with its contents as he closed it up and placed it back on the desk.

Hermione could never know the truth. And he couldn't just treat her differently than he'd been treating her all these years. As much as it pained him to do this, he had to be harsh with her, just to keep everyone else from thinking something was going on. But he was definitely curious as to what had Hermione so distracted. Perhaps he'd take a small peek into her mind when she showed up to detention? Yes, that would be appropriate.

At least then, he'd understand why she was failing his class. Snape's mouth quirked into a small smile as he got back to work, grading paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter. This is mainly placed here for the understanding of how Snape feels right now. There will be character centric chapters placed throughout the fan fiction. 
> 
> And damn.. if only he'd decided to look at the journal. He'd see that she felt the same way..


	5. Four.

Hermione paced in the Gryffindor common room, biting her thumbnail as she thought to herself. 'This is bad. This is really bad! If Snape finds out how I feel about him.. I could be expelled!'. Her face paled at that idea. She dropped her hand at her side and used the other to brush loose hairs from her face. He couldn't find out!! He wouldn't find out! She had figured out a plan. 

She snuck up to the boys dormitory and opened Harry's and Ron's bedroom door. Luckily they weren't around. After sucking in a breath, Hermione stepped into the room and headed straight for Harry's trunk. It took her a minute or two before she found what she'd been hoping to find. Harry's invisibility cloak. That's when she heard voices in the hall. Hermione quickly put everything back, aside from the cloak, which she threw over herself. Then she backed away into a corner. 

"I'm telling ya mate.. something is wrong with Hermione.." Ron uttered as he and Neville entered the room. "I dunno Ron, I mean, you did break her heart" Neville stated off-handedly. "She could just be.. I dunno, heartbroken?" he offered. "No, that's not it. She can't be.. it's not like she loved me or anything" Ron snickered.

Hermione felt a pang in her heart, as if she'd been stabbed with a small dagger. It took every ounce of restraint to keep from throwing off the cloak and yelling at that ginger haired git. Instead she carefully stepped around the boys and headed out of the room. She bit her lip to keep tears from falling. She didn't need to cry. Not now. But damn it! Ron was an asshole! How dare he assume that she didn't love him!! She didn't think she could love him, sure. But unfortunately she had fallen for him.

That was in the past. Hermione had to remind herself that she was better off without him. She adjusted the cloak as she headed downstairs and out through the portrait door. Hermione made her way to the dungeons, using a secret passage she'd found in her fourth year here. Luckily she remembered exactly where it was. The passage led to the dungeons, just outside of Snape's office. She walked up to the room but stepped aside when the door opened.

Snape was stepping out for a moment. She used this to her advantage, stepping around him and into the office. Unfortunately for her, Snape was fine tuned to things such as a small intake of breath, or the scuffle of shoes on concrete. He turned to face the interior of his office. Hermione didn't pay any mind to this as she approached his desk and searched for her journal. She needed to take it back before he read its contents.

Hermione was so busy looking for her journal that she didn't notice Snape approaching her from behind. He reached out grabbing the cloak and pulled it off of her with ease. Hermione grabbed her journal after spotting it and sighed, holding it to her chest before turning to see a rather annoyed Professor Snape, holding the invisibility cloak. Oh no.. 

"Miss Granger…" he cleared his throat. "Mind telling me what you were thinking? Coming into my classroom, hidden under a spelled cloak? Did you really think you were going to get away?" Snape asked, glaring at her. He watched her shiver as she hugged the journal to her bosom. "I am terribly sorry Professor Snape.. Sir.. I was just trying to get my journal. It's very important to me. Think of it as a security blanket" she stammered. Her face flourishing pink for a moment. "I apologise."

"You apologise?" Snape asked, sounding annoyed. "Well, that settles it then, doesn't it?" Hermione smiled, but his next words made that smile fade. "Wrong, Miss Granger. This must be reported to the headmaster. He will know what to do with you.." he uttered. "No! Please Professor Snape! Don't! I won't do this again.. I promise!!" Hermione whined, she was desperate. She didn't want to get expelled! "I just, really needed my journal."

"I don't understand why.. it's just a journal, Miss Granger" he uttered, confused at how protective she was over it. "First I caught you messing around with the mirror of Erised, late at night might I add. And now you're sneaking into my office, stealing from me? I'm sure Professor Mcgonagall would love to hear this news?" he suggested. Hermione felt lost now. She gripped the journal tight enough to make her knuckles white.

"No.. please. I promise I'll behave from now on Professor Snape. Don't tell Professor Mcgonagall. I'm sorry.. I just didn't need my journal ending up in the wrong hands is all.." Hermione stated gently, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. Snape folded his arms and quirked a brow, his expression was passive. "Fine, Miss Granger. As much as I would like to see you get proper punishment. I will instead deduct twenty points from Gryffindor, for your insolence. Now. Leave.. and I will be seeing you in a few hours" he uttered.

Hermione felt her heart sink. Oh no. Another set of points taken from Gryffindor house? Because of her?! Great.. now she'd never hear the end of it. She only nodded to the professor before leaving his office. "Oh and, Miss Granger..?" Snape stepped out with her, still holding the invisibility cloak in hand. "Do make sure that this finds its way back to Mister Potter, would you?" he asked, holding the clothing out to her. Hermione bit her lip nervously, but grabbed it and nodded. "I will."

She shared one last, longing look with Professor Snape before heading back to the Gryffindor common room. Once there, she headed upstairs to the boy's dormitory. Hermione folded the cloak back up and placed it in Harry's trunk. "So, what did you bloody well do this time?" Ron's voice growled as he entered the room. Hermione turned to see the ginger haired boy looking rather annoyed, arms crossed over his chest.

"None of your business Ronald" she said, barely audible as she walked passed him. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to face him. "It is my business Hermione! The fact that you've been galavanting about wearing Harry's cloak means you've been up to no good. And I can only assume that you've cost us more points?!" Ron hissed glaring at her. "I don't very well know what's happening with you, but it's not good. For you, or our house!"

Hermione yanked her arm free and this time, she couldn't hold back on her tears as they freely slipped down her face. "You wanna know what's going on with me, Ronald?!" she spat. "It's you and your bloody arrogant attitude! I've not been sleeping well because you wanted to break my heart, just so you could be available for the next slag that gave you a wink of attention!" she added angrily. "Did you ever bloody think for a second that I may be affected by your decision?!" 

She wiped her face of tears and sniffed. "I don't understand who you even are anymore.." she whimpered. "You don't understand me?!" Ron roared. "You don't understand me?! I don't understand you anymore Hermione! You've changed! And it's not good for anyone, especially Gryffindor house!!" Hermione grit her teeth and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "Oh right, because that's all you care about isn't it?! Who wins the bloody house cup, right?! You don't give a lick of spit about your friends anymore!!"

Ron stepped towards her, his eyes dangerously dark. "I do care about my friends.. don't you ever assume otherwise you silly bint." Hermione growled before shoving the ginger haired boy to the ground as she stormed out of the room, sobbing. She headed to the girl's dormitory and to her room. Hermione ran to her bed and laid down on her belly, hugging her pillow tightly as she sobbed into it. Ron had basically just called her a common slut. And that wasn't true, yet it felt like it, due to her new love interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, even I felt rage when writing this chapter. Even I'm not liking Ron and his new attitude. He's letting the fame of being the Gryffindor keeper go to his head.
> 
> He had no right in calling Hermione a slut. But hey, gotta have the drama right? 
> 
> Stay tuned for more ^^


	6. Five.

Professor Snape waited at his desk in potions class. He glanced at the time and sighed. It was nearly time for his detention class to file in. But what was he going to do about Hermione? She had been caught by him twice now, doing something suspicious. How would he go about this? He already told her that he wouldn't inform Dumbledore, or Mcgonagall of her recent activities. But there was still a nagging feeling that she was hiding something. No matter, he could simply use his ability of legilimency to take a peek in her mind.

He needed to know why a student who had been a very hard-working young lady, and turned to a life of delinquency. What was going on in her mind?

He looked up just as the door opened and Hermione sauntered in, walking to a desk. She sunk in the chair after pulling it out, produced a book from her bag and cracked it open, beginning to read silently. Now was his best chance. He stood up from his desk and approached her, staring at her intently. 

Snape didn't need to pull out his wand to successfully pull off the Legilimens charm. He had been practicing for a very long time, and because of this practice, he'd become familiar with the inner workings of the mind. The unspoken charm transported his mind into her own.

At first, it was pitch black. Nothing could be seen. But, moments after Snape's arrival into Hermione's mind, nearly transparent, smoky plumes of vapor appeared before him. And as the smoke cleared, a black wooden door could be seen. The intricate patterns making it stand out in the darkness. The handle was silver, and more of a bar handle than a knob. Snape was baffled by this. Normally when he entered one's mind, he could see whatever it is they'd been thinking about. Yet, he only saw a door? Did he dare to walk through it? Well.. if he wanted to know why Hermione had changed so much, he had no choice, now did he?

With a heavy sigh, Snape walked towards the door and pushed the handle down, opening the structure before stepping into a brightly lit up room. The walls were painted a soft blue, with clouds and stars. There was a bookshelf, a twin bed with a purple comforter and a few pillows. Snape took a step back as he saw a young girl walk into the room. She looked to be a mere child. Probably the age of 7, or perhaps younger?

"Hermione.." a woman's voice could be heard. And soon a beautiful woman entered the scene. "I don't understand why you would talk to your father in such a rude manner? You should know better than to disrespect your parents young lady." The woman folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Off to bed, no books or television tonight." It had become apparent that Snape had stepped into a memory of Hermione's childhood. He waved his hand and the scene slowly shifted like smoke, clearing to find Hermione, a month ago, arguing with Ron.

They were standing by the black lake. 

"How dare you accuse me of cheating on you?!" Ron hissed glaring at the wild haired lioness. "Well, then I guess kissing another girl doesn't count as cheating to you, does it Ronald?!" Hermione huffed folding her arms. She looked so irritated. 

"It was a small kiss, Mione. It's not like I had a choice, gotta keep my fans from turning on me eh." 

Hermione dropped her hands and clenched them into fists. "How dare you say that?! Fans?! What fans?! Those drooling strumpets who would give it up to any wizard that caught their eye?!" she hissed angrily. "At least I'd be getting some action.." Ron muttered. Hermione gasped aloud and shoved him to the ground. "What do you take me for?!" she whined. "Face it Hermione, you're a prude.." Ron stated as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Well, if that's what you think?!!" Hermione stomped her foot. Her emotions needed to be wrangled. "You're just like all of these other lowlife wizards here Ronald! Dare I say I could compare you to Malfoy.." she huffed giving him a cheeky sarcastic grin. Ron shoved her this time and she fell into the lake, soaking her clothes and hair. "Ugh!! Really bloody mature!!" Hermione growled as she stood up, taking off and wringing out her school robes. 

"I'm done with this shit show" Ron huffed. "Piss off Hermione. This relationship or whatever it is that's been going on between us, it's over.." he stated before walking off. Hermione glared after him, shivering like a wet dog in the winter rain. "Yeah well, whatever then! Piss off!" she screamed back at him before slipping to the ground, sobbing into her hands.

Could this be why she had changed? Had Ron hurt her so badly that her entire personality flipped sideways?

Snape sighed, rolling his eyes before waving his hand. He needed to see more recent events. He needed to truly understand what was going on with his student. He soon found himself in the girl's dormitory, Gryffindor house. Hermione was pacing back and forth in her bedroom.

She seemed to be talking to herself.

"I'm completely bonkers for even thinking of him this way!" Hermione huffed, stuffing her hands into her wild honey brown curls. "This is highly inappropriate and I cannot keep thinking like this. I'm going to ruin my school year if I'm not careful." She sat on her bed and placed her head in her hands. 

"Professor?" Hermione's voice seemed to emulate from behind Snape. He turned to face her. She was standing there, staring at him. "What are you doing in my mind? Isn't this some kind of invasion of privacy?" she asked, folding her arms. "If you want to know something, just ask." Snape was shocked that Hermione, the real Hermione, had caught him snooping around in her mind.

"Ahem.." he cleared his throat and turned to face her entirely. "Miss Granger, It didn't seem that you were ever going to tell me what had changed with your grades. So I needed to find out myself." "By invading my mind?!" Hermione hissed glaring at her professor. "That's low, especially for you!" Her temper was definitely a feat he didn't think he'd ever experienced first-hand. 

"Well, if you had been civil enough to tell me why you've been galavanting around the castle and breaking rules, which you've never been inclined to do before, then perhaps I wouldn't have to result to.. well, this?" Snape asked, raising a brow, gesturing around with his hands. Hermione stalked towards him and grit her teeth. She looked so angry, he was surprised she hadn't turned all red like some silly cartoon character. 

"You have absolutely no right in going through my mind for answers" she hissed low. "I keep my memories safe guarded so this won't happen. I'm a smart witch, as you so put it.. I am an insufferable know-it-all.." she huffed. "So of course I would keep certain alarms in my mind, in case of this ever happening." She was very intelligent in doing that. This meant that her memories could also be compromised, which meant anything he'd recently seen, could have been a false memory. 

"And you know what…?" Hermione added, smirking. "Let's see what our dear professor has been hiding, shall we?" she inquired, raising a brow. Hermione pulled her wand and before Snape could counteract, she casted the Legilimens charm. And they were both transported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I got chills when Hermione turned the tables on Professor Snape... But is she ready to see what's been hiding in his mind?


	7. Author's Note.

This isn't an update, just a quick note. 

Anyway.. I will continue this story further, but if you were looking for pointless smut, you've come to the wrong place for it. The relationship I am building for SS/HG is going to be a slow process. I want it to seem more real and serious. 

There will be so many emotions, and obstacles they'll have to face. I am writing the next chapter as we speak. But it will be a hot minute before anything remotely intimate/sexual happens for them. 

In fact, I think they will grow closer by the time the war happens. But I guess we shall see? You see, I'm not planning this out. I have found that planning out a story doesn't help you write it any faster. I'm feeling the story out and allowing it to write itself. 

So. In conclusion. If you're up for lots of tension, confusion, drama, and a slow burn romance. Then stick around, because that's what you're gonna get!

Thank you for reading this story so far. I'm glad that you all have taken a liking to it.


	8. Six.

Hermione and Professor Snape appeared in his mind. It was a pitch black abyss for a moment before smoky figures appeared. She looked over to see herself and him the other night. 

"Miss Granger? What are you doing out of bed so late?" Professor Snape asked as he stepped into the room. Hermione watched herself as she whirled around, her face, a mask of shock and horror. 

"I um, couldn't sleep, Professor.." she uttered, sounding breathless. "I apologise. I'll just head to bed.." she stated before walking passed him. Professor Snape caught her arm quickly and turned her to face him. His expression was stoic and unreadable. "You do realize that I will have to take fifteen points from Gryffindor, correct?" 

Hermione watched as she was shaken by their interaction. She stared at herself remembering that night as if she had recently lived it.. "I understand Professor.." she stated after swallowing a lump in her throat. "Good.." Professor Snape uttered before releasing her arm. "Have a good night, Miss Granger" he stated, watching her leave the room. 

"Miss Granger, this is inappropriate!" Snape hissed as he approached her, grabbing her arm. "You need to leave at once!" The fair lioness turned to face her professor, narrowing her eyes at him. "What's the matter professor? Not good with taking your own medicine?" she hissed. "That is not even close to the truth, Miss Granger. And how dare you assume such things!" he growled low. Hermione's eyes widened then. She'd never seen his temper before. And this didn't change how she felt, in fact it made her want him even more. 

"Oh. But it's alright for YOU to do it, is that it?!" she hissed, stepping up to him as if challenging him. Snape felt his heart racing now as he stared into her cinnamon brown eyes, fueled by fury. "You watch your tongue little girl.. this is bigger than you will ever understand" he grimaced, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Oh please! Like you have something so horrible to hide!" Hermione accused, disgusted. "You can't just infiltrate my mind and not expect any backlash Professor!" she hissed. 

That was that. Snape waved his hand and used the unspoken counter spell to the Legilimens charm. He and Hermione were forced back into their own minds. He opened his eyes and cleared his throat before walking to his desk, leaving Hermione to wonder what he was hiding. It had to be something HUGE for him to keep her from seeing it? She placed her chin in her palm and sighed softly, trying to think of what it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Short chapter. I didn't know how to end this chapter aside from where it has ended. 
> 
> More to come.


	9. Seven.

The next few days weren't the best. Hermione had been struggling with her grades even more. She didn't know what to do. "Hey!" Ginny greeted cheerfully as she caught up to her best friend. "You alright Mione? You seem down?" Then, "Is it Ron? Did he say something?" Ginny adjusted her books in her arms as she walked alongside the lioness. 

Hermione glanced at her then sighed. "No. And honestly, you'd think me looney if I told you the truth." "Mione, come on, I doubt I'd ever think you looney, I mean. You're very intelligent and intuitive" Ginny countered. "So, let's hear it then? Tell me what's bothering you." 

Hermione sighed softly. Could she trust Ginny not to say anything? She quickly ran a hand through her wild hair and licked her lips, nervous. "Alright, but we can't talk about it here, and you have to swear you won't tell a soul." She was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Cross my heart" the ginger haired girl stated, staring at her friend for a long moment. Something was obviously bugging her. And it had to major if she wanted her to keep it a secret. At least she was actually talking to her. 

"Alright. Come on.." Hermione uttered grabbing the sleeve of her robes. Both girls headed to the girl's bathroom in the dungeons. It was haunted by Moany Myrtle, so they wouldn't have to worry about others. Once they were stopped, Ginny placed her books down on a busted old counter and turned to her best friend. 

"Alright. So.. what's this huge secret?" she asked.

Hermione was starting to have second thoughts about this. But she drew in a deep breath and exhaled. This calmed her racing mind. "Alright, so, you know how I've been failing my classes lately?" Ginny nodded, "yes. I was actually starting to worry that you may be cursed." "Well, keep thinking that way. Because I certainly hope that's all it is.." Hermione admitted blushing as she glanced at her feet for a moment, leaning back against one of the sinks. "I'm attracted to a teacher.." 

There. It was said. 

Ginny's brown eyes widened for a moment. Did Hermione just say…? "A teacher? You're attracted to a teacher?" she asked. "Well, I mean, it's not exactly abnormal to have a crush on a teacher. You're a growing young woman, and you're bound to develop crushes." "This isn't a crush Ginny!" Hermione whined as she shoved away from the sink, folding her arms. "I think I'm sexually attracted to Professor Snape."

Wait… what? 

Ginny took a half step back and gasped. She was shocked to hear this. "Professor… Snape?" she asked, then, "why?" She was confused. "He's like, twenty years older than us!" she spat. "Are you crazy?!" "See. I told you that you'd think me looney!" Hermione huffed folding her arms. "Don't you get it Ginny?! I don't know why! Okay?! I don't understand it myself! But I think I'm falling for Professor Snape!!!" she whined loudly.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Pansy Parkinson was passing by the bathroom when this was said. A smirk slid across her face and she headed for the great hall to find Draco and the others. This was definitely interesting to hear, plus it made for fun gossip amongst her peers.

"Keep it down. Do you want the whole school to know?" Ginny asked, finally calm. "Look. I don't like this at all. And I seriously think that Ron breaking your heart only caused your mind to follow. But there's only one way to find out if it's just a crush, or more.." Ginny couldn't believe that she was about to suggest this. "You need to kiss Professor Snape. And it can't just be a small peck. It needs to be an actual, full on snog.." she admitted blushing at the idea of Hermione kissing their potions professor. "If it's just a crush, then you'll realize it's all a bad idea and hopefully find someone your age.." she added. "But if it's more than that.. you need to be prepared for a lot of backlash. You understand?"

Hermione was taken aback. Ginny was saying these things? Perhaps she wasn't as innocent as she led others to believe? "Alright.. I'll do it.." she stated. She didn't feel confident in herself. This was a major decision. Kissing a teacher had to break so many rules! She could be expelled if anyone found out. "I'll do it tonight.." Hermione stated, trying her best to sound confident. 

"Alright.. now let's get out of here" Ginny stated. "This place makes me uneasy." Who could blame her? She nearly got lost in the chamber of secrets many years ago. "Alright.." Hermione agreed as she followed her out.

Now all that was left was to kiss Professor Snape. If only it were that easy. 

×××

Hermione entered potions class later that day, following her classmates in. She walked to her desk and pulled her chair out, sitting down. She wished that she could focus, but she found it hard to do. Her mind was racing with thoughts of her kissing Professor Snape. What would happen? Would his lips feel soft? Would he kiss like Ron did? Or would it actually be a nice exchange? 

"Miss Granger…" Snape's voice cut through her mind, pulling her back into reality. Hermione looked up to see her potions professor standing in front of her. "Tell me, what is so interesting that you feel the need to ignore my lesson?" he asked, leaning towards her, hands on the desk. He was close enough for a kiss. She licked her lips as her eyes flicked to his lips as he spoke, then their eyes met and something flickered in his onyx orbs. 

Professor Snape pushed away from her desk, taking a step back. Did she just glance at his mouth? He was shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've been dealing with some irl stuff. It's got me down, posting new chapters for Desire, and Lacrymosa may be slow. 
> 
> But I promise I will continue to post chapters when I can!!!


	10. Note: Urgent Must Read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgent Note to Readers!

A few people have brought to my attention that Snape being way older than Hermione is a form of pedophilia. 

And I do not condone nor care for pedophilia. So unfortunately, I may be discontinuing this story. 

If I don't, then I will have them become something more when Hermione is an adult. 

I haven't figured out what I want to do yet. But for now this story has been put on hold. I apologise.

Thank you for reading it.. I love your feedback ^^


	11. Note... I'm so sorry!!!

I've been trying so hard to get a chapter going. I have the ideas, but I can't seem to write them down. One of my closest friends has come down with Covid, and his father is in the hospital with it.

I'm super worried, so it makes my brain all haywire. I'm so sorry! I'll get a chapter out as soon as I can. For now, I cannot. I'm too preoccupied with possibly losing my best friend, who is family. 

Thank you for understanding!! Huggs.


	12. Note: Great news!!!!

I have great news!! My bestie is doing better, life is slowly getting back on track. I'll be able to write more chapters soon!! There will be more written soon, I promise!! I hope you're all doing well.


	13. Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting back into it guys, just give me a bit of time. For now, here's a bit of what I have been working on.

Hermione stared at Professor Snape for a moment before realizing what she'd done. Her pale cheeks flourished crimson and she fumbled to grab her things from her desk, closing books and stacking them at the right corner of her desk. She needed to get out of here, immediately! She stood up rather fast, causing the books she'd just stacked to topple to the floor. Merlin, she was such a mess!

"Miss Granger, I would like to see you after class. You understand?" Snape asked, staring at her as she knelt down to grab the fallen books. She only nodded, keeping her head low, as not to show her blushing face to the class. "I understand Professor. May I use the bathroom?" she mumbled, standing up, placing her books on the desk. She turned to face her professor and he merely gestured towards the door in the back of the room. "Make it quick, I do not provide this kind of accomodation to just any student." 

Hermione nodded before rushing to get out of the classroom. She needed air, and to think. Did he notice?! Of course he noticed!! He backed away and was staring at her as if she'd grown a mandrake root up out of the top of her head! She rushed to the Gryffindor common room, slamming into Pansy Parkinson as she was walking by. "What's the matter, Granger? Late for a date with Professor Snape?" Pansy asked, a devious smirk plastered on her face.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, gripping her books to her chest. She could feel her heart racing. Did she really just ask that? On the one hand, Hermione could stand up to Pansy Parkinson and put that snobby twat in her place. But she really didn't want to deal with anyone else at the moment. Hermione instead rolled her eyes and kept walking to the common room. Once there, she closed the portrait door and walked into the main room, plopping down on the couch with a frustrated huff.

"Ohh.. what the bloody hell is wrong with me?" she asked herself, pressing her face into her hands. She soon dropped her hands on her books, which sat in her lap and her head laid back against the pillowy cushions of the sofa. She closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. Then her eyes snapped open, fear creeping into her veins. If Pansy knew about her crush, then did that mean.. everyone else knew?! Was it posted up somewhere?!

She began to panic thinking about this. Did Pansy tell Draco?! Oh that's just what she needed. Draco would never let her hear the end of it. She dropped her head back into her hands and let out a groan. "This is just great.. now everyone knows how I feel about Professor Snape.." she whispered to herself.

×××××××××××××

Later that evening, Harry and Ron had decided to check on Hermione since she hadn't come down to dinner. They both filed into the common room to find her sitting on the couch, reading a book. She had changed into her pajamas and her hair was pulled up away from her face. 

"Mione?" Ron walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jolt and turn her head. "Oh, It's only you two. What is it? I'm studying for Astronomy class" she stated plainly while going back to her reading. "Well.. You didn't come down to dinner, Mione. So we got worried you may be ill?" Harry asked while walking around the couch. He plopped down next to the wild-haired girl.

"Yeah, and what happened in Snape's class today?" Ron asked, just jumping right in. "You ran out of there like you were gonna throw up." 

"That is none of your business Ron." Hermione shot the ginger-haired boy a glare before closing her book. "I wasn't feeling too well. Even Professor Snape understood. So please, leave me alone." "But Snape was upset that you didn't come back to class Mione. He took fifteen points away from our house!" Ron complained. This caused Hermione to stand, her book hugged to her chest.

"If all you're going to do is whine, then I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" she hissed before heading upstairs to the girls dormitory.

Harry sighed, then he glanced at Ron. "Why do you always have to upset her?" he asked before shaking his head. Then he stood up and headed to the boys dormitory, and changed for bed.

Hermione walked into her room and huffed as she plopped down on her bed. Why did Ron always have to open his mouth? Didn't he have manners?! She was deeply annoyed and decided instead of heading to bed straight away, she'd go for a walk around the school. Perhaps that would calm her?

She stood up and changed into her robes before heading downstairs. Before stepping out into the common room, Hermione peered around the corner to be sure neither Harry nor Ron were milling about. Fortunately for her, both boys had already gone to bed, after a small argument over Ron's behavior.

Hermione ran to the door and left the common room. She turned the corner and slammed into someone. "Would you watch where you're going?!" Hermione spat, only turning pale as she noticed who she had slammed into. "Miss Granger? Is that the proper way to address a teacher?" Snape asked, staring at her. "And while we're on the subject, what pray tell are you doing out of bed?" 

Hermione lowered her eyes to avoid his harsh gaze. "I couldn't sleep, I figured a small walk would help me clear my mind?" she suggested. "I cannot hear you when you are staring at the floor, Miss Granger. I would suggest you look at the person you are trying to communicate with if you are to hold a proper conversation. And while I have your attention. I would like to discuss your behavior earlier. It was unacceptable. And I don't appreciate that you decided to ditch my class."

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet his dark gaze. "I apologize for my behavior earlier Professor Snape. It was wrong, and I shouldn't feel this way about you. It goes against some rule, in sure of it. So if you'll excuse me. I'm going to bed." She turned to leave and Snape caught her hand at the wrist. "What… feelings?" he asked, hesitant to have even asked that. Hermione turned her head, her eyes flicking to his hand like a vice on her wrist, then to his darkened gaze. She pulled her wrist from his grasp and took a step back. "Goodnight Professor."

Snape watched as Hermione took off running back to the Gryffindor common room. He slowly glanced down at his open palm and sighed. Did he hear her correctly? Did Hermione share the same feelings that he had for her? Is that what this was all about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.. but it's all I have for now. I'll be adding more soon!!
> 
> Edit: I added a bit more. I was unsatisfied with what I had put up before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope most readers enjoyed this. I will be working on the actual fan fiction soon and add in more and more chapters gradually. 
> 
> The actual story will be filled with emotion, romance, drama and sexual content. 
> 
> Snamione aka Severus Snape and Hermione Granger have become my newest ship pairing. I hope you all like my work so far.
> 
> Sorry to all general audiences. But it's time for the story to progress, so now it just be rated for mature audiences.


End file.
